The Promise
by EnderLox
Summary: As some of Sky's last words he promised his lover that he would keep the promise of reuniting them. When Sky dies he begs Notch to let him stay with his lover, and Notch agrees, seeing how strong their love is, but Sky has to find Ty and get him to notice him, then go on a quest for Notch. Will Sky ever be reunited with the lover he had to leave? SkyLox, SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox


The ghost floated down a sidewalk sadly, sighing as people walked through him as he searched for his lover who he had left. He sighed again, starting to get lost in his memories again. He didn't stop the memories, for he liked them, being able to see his long lost lover again, not having to struggle to remember his perfect face, and being able to remember the promise he made and still had to fulfill.

~Memory~

My red-eyed lover looked down at me in sadness, the green headphones around his neck glowing faintly in the dim light, his white, black trimmed v-neck covered in tears. He sniffs, clenching my hand tightly and rubbing circles on it. I looked up at him, feeling guilty that I hadn't told him earlier.

I had known I was going to die, but I had only found out a month before it happened. I had told him a week before I was going to die. I was scheduled to die today at sunset, me and my lover's favorite time of day. It was an hour before sunset, and I was struggling to stay awake. I looked at my lover, tears coming to my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I said to him, looking into his beautiful eyes and squeezing his hand. Hot tears ran down my face as he started to weep. "I love you so much! Please don't leave," he cried. "I love you too, I promise I will find a way for us to be together, just-," I said,but was cut off as my vision blurred and darkened. "Just don't give up on life. I love you," I said to him. He cried out, telling me he wouldn't give up, wouldn't give into depression, saying how much he loved me. My vision darkened, the heart monitor slowed, Ty yelled for the nurses and doctors. He whispered, "I love you, Sky," in my ear as I replied, "I love you Ty,", and then it was black.

~End of Memory~

I sighed again. After I had died, I went to Notch as an angel and begged for him to let me reunite with Ty, to be given another chance. Notch had said that he would allow it, because he sensed how strong our love was, but I would be a ghost, I would have to find Ty, and I would have to find a way to get him to notice me. I sighed again as someone walked through me. I was in the right town, right place, but I hadn't seen him. I was going have to look harder. I needed him, and he needs me. We were made for each other.

~One month later~

I floated over to a familiar bench, the bench where I had first met him. I looked around, noticing a strange glow in the dark rainy night. I flew over to it, gasping in surprise as I saw him. I saw him, my long lost love, the boy I had to leave when my time had come. I floated over to him, calling his name, but sighing sadly as he didn't notice me, didn't even acknowledge me. I looked at him, cherishing the time I was getting to look at him. He was extremely pale, tear streaks on his face. He was staring intently at his phone. I floated to his side, careful not to touch him, and looked at the image on his phone. I saw a picture of us at the operation tropical vacation parkour map, me in my buttery swim trunks, him in his silly bikini. We were smiling and holding a pineapple that had been hollowed out and used for a cup for our smoothies. I had my arm wrapped around his waist, he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we looked at each other lovingly. I sighed again, which made my lover look around curiously, then shrug and get on the bus as it hurtled into the station.

I followed him, floating onto the bus and sitting in an empty seat. The driver drove until my lover asked him to stop, and he got off, followed by me. I followed as he walked into... into a cemetery. I watched as new tears formed in his eyes and he stopped I front of one of the graves. He pulled a butter flower out of his pocket and put it on a pile of other butter flowers. He sniffled, then said, "I miss you. When will you fulfill your side of the promise? I've been fulfilling mine,". He turned and walked away, guilt overwhelming me. It has been a month and I still haven't fulfilled my promise. I looked at the grave, knowing what it would probably say.

'R.I.P' 'SkyDoesMinecraft' 'Leader of SkyArmy, Beloved by all' 'Will be missed'. I sighed, but looked closely at the headstone. Etched by what seemed to be shaking human hands on the corner of the headstone, were the words, 'Boyfriend of Ty, whom Ty will miss dearly,'. I turned, not wanting to linger here much longer, and hurried after my boyfriend.

I knew he lived close to the cemetery, so I followed him, heading to his house. He opened the door with ease, his parents not acknowledging him. They must not be here, they never really seemed to care about Ty. He put his backpack down on the floor near the door, than walked into the kitchen, reaching into an open cabinet and pulling out a cookie. He nibbled on it, his mind seeming to waver as tears streamed down his face. I smirked a bit to myself, remembering that he always left that cabinet open for easy access to his stash of cookies, the memory bringing back a bit of pain as I remembered how we would share cookies and I would take his and tease him until he gave me a kiss. That is the first time I have smiled this whole month since I died. It is really weird to say 'since I died'. Ty ate the whole cookie, then wiped off the unshed tears on his eyelashes, and turned on the TV. SpongeBob came on, our favorite cartoon to watch together. Ty sat down on the couch, tears coming to his eyes as my favorite episode came on. I noticed that he had added some pictures to the room, pictures of us. A picture of us hugging, a picture of me holding him in a headlock, a picture of me alone smiling at the camera... I looked away. I can't have that on my mind, I have to find a way to get Ty to notice me. Ty huddled on his couch, wrapping a blanket around his thin body as more tears gathered in his eyes. I floated around, trying to see a way to get him to notice me. I opened all of his cabinets, then closed the cookie cabinet, hoping he would see that as odd ad trying to be quiet enough so that he wouldn't notice until he turned around. A few minutes later, he turned around and looked into his kitchen, then let out a confused noise as he saw all but one of his cabinets open. He got up, looking quite frightened, and closed all of the cabinets, not bothering to open the cookie cabinet as he wiped the tears off his face. He looked at the clock, noticing it was late in the night, he headed up his stairs and into his bedroom. He put on pajamas and got into bed, turning off all the lights. I watched him as he looked around his room, photos of us all over his wall. I watched as sobs rocked his small noticed something shiny clenched in his hand. I looked closer, then noticed with some sadness, that it was my amulet. I sighed. Ty sat up suddenly, still holding the amulet, and looked around. He must be able to hear my sighs. He laid back down, looking slightly perturbed and looking down at the amulet, clutching it tighter to his chest as his body shuddered with more sobs. I went back down the stairs. I opened one of the drawers in the kitchen quietly, grabbing a pen and a sticky note. I tried to write on the note, but the letters were not as near as nice as I normally wrote them, they were all scraggly and messed up, but still readable. It was also hard to write on the note as the pen kept slipping through my ghostly clutches. I cried out in anger, focusing hard as I tried to gain control over the pen. I wrote 'I'm trying to keep my promise,' on the note. I floated back up to Ty's room, then put the sticky note on the side of the bed I would sleep on if I stayed the night, the side that Ty wouldn't sleep on. I put the note on the pillow, feeling sad that I couldn't wrap my arms around Ty now and bury him in kisses.

I floated back down to the TV that he had left on, watching it for hours but not really paying attention as the digital pictures moved across it. If I did come back to life, then I would have to find an explanation for why I wasn't dead. I didn't really want to think about it. I decided to do some ghostly things, so maybe Ty would notice. I changed the channel on the TV so there were black and white dots on the screen. I opened all the cabinets in the kitchen. I went back up to Ty's room and pulled all the covers off the bed, throwing them in the corner. I sighed, and Ty shivered as I caressed his soft cheek with my ghostly fingers. His eyes flickered open, and I sighed again as he looked around in confusion at his bed sheets lying in the corner. He looked at the pillow with the note, picking it up gently, as if it might crumble in his hands. His eyes skimmed the paper, then looked around wildly around his room, his body starting to shake with nervousness and excitement. I sighed again and his eyes landed in a place where he thought I was. "Sky?" He asked tentatively. I tried to say yes, but my voice seemed to get carried on the wind that wasn't there. I guess he heard me, because he smiled a bit, but also looked quite shaken. "Are you a ghost? Shouldn't I be able to see you slightly?" He asked as I wondered the same thing. Why can't he see me? He noticed me. I went down to the kitchen again, grabbing yet another sticky note and writing, 'Yes, I am a ghost, but I should've been revived now that you have noticed me,'. I floated back up the stairs and set the sticky note on the pillow, Ty clutching the other note and my amulet to his chest. He read the other note, tears sparkling in his eyes. He sniffled, wiping his nose with his wrist. He clutched both notes to his chest as if they might disappear if he let go. He nodded. "Can you leave for a second? I have to process this," He asked, shocking me. I sighed, then floated out of the room, the door closing behind me, as I heard Ty start to cry inside. I have to go to Notch and figure this out. I thought about the great temple where Notch lives, willing my ghostly form to travel there.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in front of the temple, but not as a ghost, as an angel. I wore a long white robe and three butter bangles on one of my wrist. I had beautiful white wings that glinted a buttery yellow in the sunlight. I looked up, a small halo floating above my head. I flew up to the huge double doors and knocked. They creaked open, revealing Notch lounging on a diamond throne, looking quite regal. "Hello Butter King. what brings you here? Have you found your lover?" He asked me, looking into my buttery yellow eyes. "I have found him, and he has noticed me, but I haven't been brought back to life. Is there something that I have missed?" I asked him, looking into his calculating blue diamond eyes. "Hmm," he thought. "You need to retrieve an item for me, along with the help of your lover, if you want to be revived. As you go along the journey, you will become more and more visible until finally when you touch the item, you will be completely human," he said. "Okay, where and what is this item?" I asked, getting nervous. "It is a magical gem called a Spero gem. It is red and white, and extremely shiny and powerful. If you retrieve it for me, then you can be human, but you have to take your lover with you. It is a one day trip to the cave of sorrows," he said. I thought about it. It didn't seem that hard, but I didn't want to risk Ty getting hurt. But I want to be with Ty, and Ty wants to be with me. "Deal," I said. "Good, now be off! Your journey awaits," he said, flicking his hand. My vision went white and I was back in Ty's house.

"Sky? Sky?" He was calling. "Here!" I tried to say, but my words were quiet and almost inaudible. I sighed, hoping he would be able to hear that, and he sighed in relief, walking over to where he thought I was. "Where did you go? I've been calling for you for an hour! I thought I lost you again...," He said, tears clearly rolling down his face in the dark room. An hour? Time must go by fast in the Aether. I floated over to the sticky notes and pen, writing down what we had to do and presenting it to him. He nodded, seeming quite happy with the idea. "But I can't see you. Can you wear something so it is easier to spot you?" He asked. I flew upstairs, grabbing one of Ty's shirts and putting it on over my invisible one. Ty smiled. "I'll go get some supplies, then we can get going," he said. I sighed in reply, becoming nervous. What if Ty got hurt? What if Ty _died_? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Ty came back, two swords in his hand, a helmet made of iron sitting on his head. He handed a sword to me and I took it. Ty opened the door and jokingly said "Ghost first," as I exited. He then followed me as I led the way to the cave of sorrows. I knew how to get there by heart, being a ghost and all, I knew everything when it came to pain and sadness. We had been walking for hours, about half of the day, and I noticed the sun setting. I turned around to see Ty staring at the beautiful sun as it set below the horizon, tears in his eyes. Sunset, the time I died. He looked down at the grassy floor and kept walking, tears falling down his perfect face as he dragged his sword on the ground. "Ty," my voice whispered. I guess he heard me, because he looked up at me. "It's okay," I said, trying to touch his shoulder, but my hand went right through him and he shivered. He nodded, his face sad and forlorn as he kept trudging along and I floated in front of him.

Ty soon got tired, so I found a nice, deep, little cave for him to sleep in. He made a fire and slept in front of it, looking quite adorable. I sighed. Ghost don't sleep.

~Hours Later~

Ty was still asleep, but I could clearly see the sun peering out from over the hills and trees. I looked down into the darkness of the cave as a strange noise came from it. It sounded like a mixture of hyena laughing and growling. I peered down it, and to my shock, a creature leaped out and on me. Why didn't it just pass through me? It must be a shadow creature, a creature who can see all ghost and don't go through them. I shoved it off, pulling out my sword and slicing at the creature. It was odd slicing a sword as a ghost. It felt like you were moving the sword through water, making your swing slow and jagged. I cut it's leg. It was such an odd creature. A slim body, so slim that you could see it's ribs, it had black with a few purple designs tattooing it's body, thin, bony legs with purple talons, fangs that stuck out of its mouth, the tips of the teeth purple, sharp little horns, and piercing purple eyes. This was an ender shadow. The shadow of an enderman that was full of bitterness and was killed in a gruesome way. These creatures would kill or eat anything that moved or breathed. It peered at Ty, who was still sleeping, the Ender shadow's eyes full of hunger. It walked on all fours towards him, almost with catlike motions. "Ty!" I tried to call out, my voice a bit louder than normal but still very quiet. Thank goodness he is a light sleeper. "Huh? Wut?" He asked, looking around. His eyes landed on the ender shadow and his eyes filled with terror. He got up, picking up his sword as the creature lunged at him, knocking Ty down and hissing with evil glee. I was sure Ty was dead, but then I saw the ender shadow go limp and then it disappeared. Ty sat there, looking around, sword raised and covered in black liquid. "Let's get out of here," he said, walking out. I led the way to the cave of shadows, only a few more hours of walking left.

We got to the cave within three hours. I floated into the darkness of the cave. "Sky!" Ty called out. "I can see you sorta, your still transparent, but I can sorta see you in the dark," he said excitedly. I smiled, wanting to throw my arms around him in a bear hug, but I knew I would just go straight through him. I sighed again and kept floating down the cave. I looked around. Not much, just a normal cave with a few ores and some coal. I kept going, but then the cave split into two. On one side of the cave I could hear the faint sizzling of lava, not a good sign, and the other was silent. I went down the silent tunnel, the cave becoming darker. Ty gasped behind me, making me turn around, worried something had happened to him. "Sky, your hardly even transparent anymore, but you are as white as a sheet,". I smiled again. We must be going down the right side. I kept floating around until I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I moved towards it, and sitting on a white marble pedestal, was a red gem with white swirls in it. "The Spero gem," I said, my voice a whisper. I floated close to it, Ty following me closely, a ridiculously large grin on his face. I touched the gem, feeling a large shock jolt through my body, then looked down to see my normal self. Ty looked at me, tears in his eyes. He ran into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I missed you so much! I didn't think I could've lived without you much longer!" He said, his tears soaking my shirt. I chuckled, holding him tightly to my chest as if he might disappear if I let go. "I missed you too," I said happily. I looked at the gem in my hand. It glowed slightly, then floated into the air, and with a flash of light, disappeared, leaving a note saying, 'Thank you Butter King, enjoy the time with your lover, cherish it.'. I smiled. "Let's go home Ty," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and leading him out of the cave as he hugged my shoulder and rested his head on it.

We got to Ty's house and Ty ran upstairs, grabbing my amulet and putting it around my neck, placing a loving kiss on my lips. I smiled at him. "I kept my promise," I said, looking at him. "And I kept mine," he replied. "I love you Ty," I said, pressing his body to mine and giving him a kiss. "I love you too,".


End file.
